Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport (5 Août Né, 1999) est un surhumain bionique Qui est le , plus de jeune de deuxiéme des ses frères et soeurs et un est principale personnage Dans Les rats de laboratoire: Elite Force . Il est le plus intelligent de ses frères et sœurs et est taquiné d'être petit, de nerd et de ne pas avoir de petite amie. Il s'est associé à Kaz , Oliver et Skylar (avec sa sœur aînée, Bree ) pour traquer les super-méchants inconnus et protéger le monde. Il est décrit par William Brent . la biographie Contexte Chase est l’un des premiers hommes de la bionique humaine à être un nouvel être, modifié par Douglas Davenport , Donald Donald , le frère aîné de Douglas Davenport . Dans la saison 1 de Lab Rats , Leo avec Adam, Bree et Chase et leur monde réel, avec l'enfance à l'école pour la première fois. Dans la saison 2, Chase était plus grand, mais était toujours taquiné par Adam et Bree. Finalement, il fait (avec ses frères et sœurs) faire face à Douglas Davenport , son vrai père / créateur, révélé dans "Bionic Showdown", ainsi que Marcus, le fils androïde de Douglas. Dans la saison 3, Chase (avec Adam et Bree) avait affronté Victor Krane, un méchant cerveau bionique. Le secret de Chase et de frères et sœurs du Royaume-Uni de Sone, le bionique de Krane vendu. Finalement, lui et ses frères et sœurs ont dû faire face à une armée de soldats bioniques de Krane et mettre fin à leur tentative de conquérir le monde. À la fin de la saison, Adam, Bree, Leo et Donald sont transférés à l'Académie bionique de Davenport pour les anciens soldats bioniques de Krane. Au cours de la saison 4, Adam, Bree et Chase, ont été battus par Sébastien, l'un des principaux soldats de Krane, sont alors tombés sur Giselle (l'ex-petite amie diabolique de Douglas), Marcus ressuscité et son armée d'androïdes. Chase et ses frères et sœurs ont également rencontré le Dr Gao, un scientifique a déclaré que non-seulement il a fait l'expérience avec Krane, mais a également cherché à l'histoire. À la fin de la saison 4 de Lab Rats , il a rencontré, avec le reste de ses frères et sœurs, leur quatrième frère pour la première fois, Daniel Davenport. Chase a perdu son bionique lorsque Giselle a fondu son jeton, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs et les étudiants bioniques qui ont tous été conduits à obtenir de nouveaux jetons avec une mise à niveau. Lorsque les soldats ont été modernisés, ils n'étaient plus nécessaires, ils n'étaient désormais plus d'experts. Chase et Bree ont donc proposé de rejoindre la Force d'élite . Saison 1 Avec Bree et Donald Davenport , Chase s'installe dans le Davenport Tower Penthouse . Il apprend que leurs vieux amis Kaz, Oliver et Skylar se réjouissent de leur nouvelle équipe et que Chase reste le chef de mission. Chase ne pense pas beaucoup aux "pouvoirs magiques" de Kaz et Oliver, et s'en moque parfois. Chase reprend son rôle de mentor et enseigne à Kaz et Oliver comment contrôler leurs superpuissances. Sa carrière de chef de mission a pris fin dans Suivez le leader , quand a décidé de l'abolir. Personnalité Chase est souvent décrit comme un individu intelligent, mature et responsable, mais peut parfois être strict et autoritaire. Il est sensible aux sentiments des autres et se soucie de lui, même s'il est montré qu'il est quelque peu arrogant, car il se vante souvent de son intelligence. Il possède un côté enfant, comme profiter d'une émission de télévision pour enfants et faire des farces. Il a montré qu'il était très courageux, tout comme ses frères et ses amis et ses amis, pour qu'il se montre très attentionné. Chase is extremement incredule in the concept of superpuissances car self-to-bioniques, is as a product technologie, to the self-made hard, the superpuissances defient la raison. Famille Bree Davenport (sœur aînée bionique) Article principal: Brase Bree is la soeur aînée de Chase. Comme la plupart des frères et soeurs, ils se disputent. Chaque fois que Chase agit comme s'il était plein de lui-même, Bree trouve toujours un moyen de l'insulter. Bien qu'ils se soient arrêtés, ils ont été compromis. Dans "Bionic Showdown", alors que Marcus était sur le point de pousser Chase vers le bas, elle repoussa et tenta de sauver la vie de Chase. À son retour, elle le combattit pour aider Chase. Dans Adam Up, ils gardaient la nièce du principal Perry. Dans "Bionic Action Hero", Bree pleure est légèrement mort et veut simplement se renverser puisqu'elle est déjà livrée au schéma de puce de Troy Chase. Chase ne fut pas mal plus à Bree, quand Troy avait eu Bree entre ses griffes. Ces deux-là sont soucieux l'un de l'autre et entretiennent une relation assez proche. Donald Davenport (oncle / père adoptif) Article principal: Chonald Donald est l'oncle et le père adoptif de Chase. Ils sont les plus proches des quatre et ont une relation père-fils. Ils sont tous les deux très intelligents et pleins d'eux-mêmes. Ils s'interrogent parfois sur les intentions de chacun, ce qui peut mener à une dispute, mais ils seront toujours l'un pour l'autre. Donald peut être surprotecteur de Chase, comme il est fait avec les autres, mais ils se soucient profondément des uns des autres. Douglas Davenport (père / oncle adoptif) Article principal: Chouglas Douglas est le père de Chase. Ils sont très similaires et ont beaucoup en commun, comme un grand frère qui a volé la vedette. Douglas sauvé Chase d'une avalanche et Chase sauvé Douglas de Krane et l'a défendu contre Donald. Douglas donne parfois des conseils à Chase et veut l'aider. copains Oliver (ami proche) Article principal: Choliver Chase et Oliver deviennent de bons amis car ils ont des personnalités similaires. Oliver est notamment le premier ami de sa vie depuis un moment. Dans Tenir pour un héros , Oliver a demandé à l'aide à Chase. Chase aide Oliver à contrôler ses pouvoirs et lui dit qu'il était fier de lui. Dans Power Play, Chase acceptée de laisser Oliver prendre le crédit de la restauration des pouvoirs de Skylar, sachant qu'Oliver avait toujours voulu faire cela pour impressionner Skylar. Cependant, il est retourné contre Oliver lorsque Skylar découvrit qu'il était vraiment Chase qui avait restauré ses pouvoirs. Oliver est jaloux de Chase depuis et cela a causé une rupture dans leur relation, car Oliver craint que Skylar et lui se retrouvent ensemble. Skylar Storm (ami proche) Article principal: Skase Skylar et Chase semblent bien s'entendre. Dans The Rise of Five , Skylar était d'accord avec la façon de faire de Chase. Chase, cependant, est quelque peu bizarre par le fait que Skylar est un extraterrestre. Sachant que Skylar n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, Chase voulait trouver une solution pour que Skylar ne devienne pas un maillon faible. Dans Power Play, Chase, utilisant son intelligence et sa logique, a réussi à restaurer les pouvoirs de Skylar. Elle l'a remercié et l'a pris dans ses bras. Chase se montra un peu maladroit, probablement parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que pensait Oliver, même s'il était surpris de voir que son traitement fonctionnait réellement. Dans Follow the Leader , Chase est jaloux que Skylar soit le chef de la mission et l'enferme dans le commandement de mission.. Chase a admis que c'était parce qu'il craignait que Skylar ne prenne son poste, car elle est une très bonne dirigeante. On lui a montré qu’il avait une attirance possible, mais mince, car il ne la connaissait que depuis un petit moment, même si elle l’énervait toujours. Chase a dit à Oliver qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment romantique pour Skylar, dans Game of Drones . Kaz (ami proche) Article principal: Chaz Dans Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med , Kaz a aidé à soigner Chase pour qu'il n'explose pas. Ils ont également changé d'intelligence. Dans The Rise of Five , Kaz n'aime pas son style de leadership. Plus tard dans l'épisode, ils se complimentaient et s'entendaient bien. Cependant, il est évident que ce sont des opposés polaires, parce que Chase est coincé, alors que Kaz enfreint toujours les règles. Dans The Superhero Code , Chase a aidé Kaz à sauver son frère, Kyle , lorsqu'il a été enfermé dans une cage électrique. Relations hors spectacle Adam Davenport Adam est le frère aîné de Chase. Comme ils sont frères, ils se battent beaucoup. Adam aime taquiner Chase à propos de sa taille et frappe Chase, tandis que Chase le taquine à propos de sa stupidité. Ces deux personnes s’insultent beaucoup et se font concurrence. Dans "Spy Fly", ils ont tous deux saboté le projet de leur bébé. Mais quand le bébé d'Adam fut pris au piège, Chase céda et l'aida à le récupérer. En plus des bagarres et des querelles, ils seront là l'un pour l'autre et s'aideront de toutes les manières possibles. Ils se soucient beaucoup les uns des autres et assureront leur protection le cas échéant. Par exemple: dans "Bionic Showdown" Adam est brièvement assommé par Marcus et Chase se rapproche de Marcus en disant: "Personne ne touche mon frère, tu es bizarre!" Chase peut aussi être jaloux d'Adam, comme dans "Avalanche!" quand lui et Bree ont dit que la vitesse et la force faisaient une bonne équipe, rendant Chase jaloux. Dans "Bionic Action Hero", ils disent qu'ils s'aiment. Bree a même comparé la relation de Skylar avec Bree, en tant que soeur,Tenir pour un héros la relation entre Adam et Chase, comme Skylar était vraiment rude avec Bree dans cet épisode. De plus, une partie de la raison pour laquelle Chase a pu identifier les problèmes d'Oliver avec Kaz était due à des expériences similaires avec Adam. Leo Dooley Leo est le plus jeune cousin / frère de Chase par son adoption. Ils ont une relation étroite et sont toujours là les uns pour les autres. Ils travaillent ensemble sur certaines choses, mais peuvent aussi devenir jaloux / compétitifs les uns avec les autres. Ils s’insultent beaucoup et se chamaillent aussi. Même s'ils se disputent, ils travaillent toujours ensemble. Dans "Robot Fight Club", Leo a demandé à Chase de faire équipe avec lui et ensemble, ils ont construit un robot puissant et ont remporté la compétition ensemble. Mais quand le moment sera venu, ils s'aideront de toutes les manières possibles. Dans "Lab Rats: On the Edge", Leo a sauvé la vie de Chase. Pouvoirs et Capacités Capacités bioniques Après avoir reçu une nouvelle puce dans la finale de la série Lab Rats , " The Vanishing ", Chase a reçu une mise à niveau bionique. Ses nouvelles limites n'ont pas encore été explorées. * Super Intelligence :'''Son principal pouvoir bionique, Chase possède une plus grande capacité cérébrale, ce qui le rend incroyablement intelligent et compétent dans de nombreux domaines, notamment la science, les mathématiques, le droit, les circuits et le combat. Il peut facilement déchiffrer des codes et des langues étrangères. Il est également un stratège compétent. Sans sa puce, il n'a qu'une intelligence moyenne, mais il peut avoir une idée approximative de la façon de résoudre les problèmes. Malgré cela, chaque fois qu'il est sans sa super intelligence, il se sent presque impuissant. La plupart des applications bioniques qu'il utilise nécessitent sa super intelligence. Son cerveau est comme un ordinateur, car il est capable de télécharger et de télécharger des données et permet à Chase d'apprendre instantanément ce qu'il veut en le cherchant sur Internet. Il a instantanément appris à jouer de la guitare électrique, et pourrait le déchiqueter comme un musicien de hard rock expérimenté une milliseconde après avoir balayé une guitare électrique et identifié toutes les compétences pour la jouer. Il est hautement coordonné et il lui est donc extrêmement difficile d’acquérir des aptitudes physiques. Chase a été le premier à proposer une théorie selon laquelle les super-héros sont nés avec des cellules spéciales qui génèrent leurs super-pouvoirs, chose qu'aucun médecin de Mighty Med n'a jamais pensé. ** '''Piratage: Chase peut pirater des ordinateurs à distance. On ignore s'il y a des limites à ce qu'il peut utiliser pour pirater cette capacité. Il a utilisé cette capacité pour choisir une serrure électrique sur une cage afin de libérer Bree, Oliver et Skylar dans Home Sweet Home . ** Analyse mathématique: Chase peut calculer des angles et d’autres mathématiques compliquées presque instantanément et de manière presque autonome. Il utilise cette capacité pour calculer la bonne trajectoire pour lancer un ballon de football et calculer à nouveau à quel angle Adam devrait lancer son champ de force. Il utilise cette capacité pour s'exhiber devant Sabrina pendant qu'ils travaillent sur leur projet d'école. Quand l'équipe a eu une compétition sur qui pourrait aller le plus longtemps sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, Chase a perdu instantanément parce qu'il a utilisé cette capacité pour calculer ses chances de gagner, bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ** Base de données mentale: Chase possède une base de données mentale incroyable et étendue; en l'utilisant, il peut associer des éléments qu'il voit et les identifier rapidement, en lui donnant essentiellement une mémoire photographique / eidétique. Il contient des informations telles que les empreintes digitales, les peintures et les visages. *** Application de reconnaissance physique: Chase peut numériser les empreintes digitales et les visages de quiconque en dehors de sa base de données. Ceci est indiqué lorsqu'il scanne Joey Logano et fouille dans sa base de données pour trouver une correspondance, ou lorsqu'il scanne la tasse de café de Donald pour obtenir son empreinte digitale et s'échapper du laboratoire verrouillé. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . ** Analyse d'analyse chimique: Type de capacité d'analyse qui lui permet d'analyser un objet et d'identifier sa composition chimique. Cela lui permet également d'identifier s'il y a des substances étrangères dans l'objet. Cela se fait probablement en comparant les informations de sa base de données sur la composition chimique normale de ce type d'objet à ce qu'il trouve réellement dans l'analyse. ** Balayage thermique: il est démontré qu'il est capable de réaliser des balayages thermiques. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . ** Balayage d'isolation spectrale: Parmi ses nombreuses autres capacités de numérisation, cette capacité lui permet de numériser une image et de mettre en contraste les éléments dessus pour révéler tout ce qui pourrait être caché dessous. ** Lecture rapide: Chase Sped a lu l'un des livres de Bree. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . ** Champ de force :'''Une de ses capacités bioniques les plus utilisées, Chase est capable de créer un bouclier pour se protéger et protéger les autres. Chase peut également étendre son champ de force pour englober d'autres objets, mais dans ce cas, il doit provenir de ses mains. Après de longues périodes de temps autour des rayons gamma, son champ de force fond. Le champ de force de Chase s'est développé pour se rapprocher du champ de force de Marcus. Chase a maintenant un bouclier bleu et le dos est invisible. Il est assez fort pour lui permettre de survivre en tombant de l'espace. Chase peut maintenant créer des champs de forces qui se maintiennent presque indéfiniment, probablement en raison de sa mise à niveau, et il semble fonctionner plus comme il le faisait dans la saison 1 de Lab Rats. ** '''Champ de force: Il peut réduire son champ de force en une balle et l'utiliser comme une arme à lancer. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . * App Commando: Lorsque Chase détecte une menace imminente, sa personnalité se transforme temporairement en une "brute sans peur" très agressive, Donald aime appeler Spike. Une fois l'application désactivée, Chase ne se souvient de rien de ce qu'il a fait pendant qu'elle était active. Comme on le voit ci-dessous, le problème est souvent grave s’il devient très nerveux ou en colère. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . ** Super force : lorsque l'application Commando est activée, Chase est aussi fort qu'Adam; capable de plier une tige de métal, de jeter une personne normale à travers la pièce et de déchirer le métal comme du papier. Cependant, il n'a pas la super force qui découle de cette capacité lorsqu'elle est désactivée. Tant qu'il '' est'' actif, il ne peut utiliser aucune de ses autres capacités. *'Super Senses :' Chase possède une vue, une audition et une odeur surhumaines. Cependant, son audition bionique est plus sensible que la super audition de Skylar. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de'' Lab Rats: Elite Force'' . ** Enregistrement de sens: il peut enregistrer ce qu'il entend ou voit et le brancher sur un lecteur flash pour le rejouer. Ses yeux peuvent également être utilisés comme caméras vidéo. Il mentionne dans Lab Rats: On the Edge qu'il a une mémoire parfaite de chaque mission car elle est enregistrée sur le disque dur de sa puce. C'est probablement à cause de cette capacité. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . ** Bionic Vision: Cela lui permet de scanner un objet puis de le regarder. C'est une forme de vision par rayons X. Il a été démontré qu'il est possible de contrecarrer cette capacité et de rester caché en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité fabriquée par Donald. Il l'utilise pour scanner l'intérieur de Davenport Household à la recherche de Tasha ou Donald après leur retour à la maison avec 2 heures de retard après le couvre-feu. *** Bionic Eye: 'Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. ** '''Vision microscopique: ' Il utilise cette capacité pour voir où les nanobots se dirigeaient dans le corps d'un lama. Il mentionne également cette capacité tout en se vantant de Sebastian. Chase n'a pas encore utilisé cette capacité lors de Lab Rats: Elite Force . *'Super Durability: '''Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. He can also take a hit from a deflected laser wire cutter. ** '''Extreme Climate Resistance: '''Chase, like his siblings, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, he only needed his mission suit. However, his resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as he still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. * '''Bionic GPS: '''Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. This also means, however, that his chip signal (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * '''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Viewing Screen: 'Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. * '''Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** 'Override App: '''He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. It is unknown if he could override Leo, Krane, or Dr. Gao, due to them not having bionic chips. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** '''Bionic Fusion Attack: Chase can use his Override App to link his Bionics with Adam's and Bree's, creating one large fusion attack. He must override both of them and then they must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Once they have charged up the energy, the blast is fired from Chase's side. However, it is very draining and will cause them to pass out afterwards, due to it being a last resort. It is likely that he can use this ability with anyone he overrrides. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Magnetism App: 'Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. * 'Molecularkinesis: 'It was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). * 'Levitation: 'Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Chase (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Both times Chase does this he passes out. * 'Laser Bo: 'Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. It is also durable enough to withstand fire (as seen in the theme song). Bree states in Coming Through in the Clutch that his Laser Bo could slice someone in half. Chase never used this ability in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. Temporary Bionic Abilities *'''Super Speed: In the ''Lab Rats'' episode Chip Switch, Chase switched his bionics with his siblings for a day: however, he never used it onscreen as their chips got mixed up. This is Bree's ability of Super Speed. *'Super Strength:' An ability Chase got from his other sibling, Adam Davenport, when they switched abilities. *'Heat Vision:' From the same sibling, Adam Davenport. Chase got the ability when switching their bionic chips for a day. Non-Bionic Abilities * Physical Attributes: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. He is also shown to be very agile, though he doesn't have super agility like Bree. * '''Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. However, he abolished the position so that everyone is given more freedom to tackle missions. * Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. Although his siblings are willing to risk their lives to save others, especially each other, he is often the first one to volunteer to do so. * '''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Chase and his siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. ** '''Strategic Planning: Chase has shown many times that he is a capable strategist. He is good at thinking on his feet, although there are exceptions. He shows this on almost every mission, as he was mission leader before he abolished the position for the Elite Force. He is able to quickly come up with successful mission plans of action. The most obvious showing of this strength was in Bionic Action Hero, ''when Chase figured out a way to escape from the android that tried to cut out his chip despite the fact that it was moments away from killing him, and he didn't have much time to think at all. Locked Hidden Abilities * Super Speed * Super Strength Glitches * '''Commando App:' This ability can glitch itself on, turning Chase into Spike if he gets very angry or nervous, usually at the most inopportune moments. * Sonic Sneeze: His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. * 'Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he can only see in pixels. * '''Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: '''When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his molecularkinesis. * '''Uncontrollable Magnetism App: '''If Chase's Magnetism App glitches, he will randomly draw in metal objects, as shown in ''The Jet Wing ''and ''The Intruder. Trivia He is the world's third bionic superhuman. *He switched intelligence with Kaz in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. **That was the second time that Chase goes without his super intelligence during Lab Rats, although this happened again after the crossover episode. The first time he went without his super intelligence was on purpose, because Adam, Bree, and Chase swapped abilities for a day. The third time was in the Lab Rats finale, The Vanishing, ''and this was because Giselle destroyed their chips. *Chase has four of Skylar's powers; Force Field Generation, Molecularkinesis, X-Ray Vision, and Superhuman Senses (including Microscopic Vision). If counting Chase's locked abilities, they share five abilities, the fifth being acid spit. * Chase restores Skylar's powers in Power Play.**Even though Oliver promised her many times before that he will give Skylar her powers back, he technically never did it. However, Oliver did keep his promise in a way. He actually did get them back one time, but doing so caused her come under the Annihilator's control. *He has the widest variety of abilities of the whole team, almost equaling that of Skylar back when she had powers. *He is the only one of his siblings not to have quit the bionic team at some point in Lab Rats. Although technically he did quit once in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, but this was because they dissolved the whole team. **Although he never quit, he did abandon the team in Avalanche! to prove he was just as capable as his siblings. *It was a running gag in ''Lab Rats ''that Chase is a health-food freak. Bree even mentioned that Chase would make her order sugar-free ice cream. *Chase did not get to go on the first Elite Force mission. *He tends to show a lot of disbelief in Kaz and Oliver's powers, as they're not based on science and he finds it illogical and thinks it's magic, and constantly calls the Arcturion things such as "magic space rock" or "magic witch pebble," despite the fact that they work similarly to bionics. He even thinks the concept of mutants (such as The Annihilator) is ridiculous and is weirded out by the thought of aliens existing. **It is ironic that despite his huge disbelief in superheroes, he was the one who restored Skylar's powers, albeit through pure conjecture and nearly destroying her in the process. *After three years of being Mission Leader (five if you count when he declared himself Mission Leader at 12), Chase abolished the title and position altogether (Follow the Leader). *Chase can speed read. *Chase is allergic to dogs.*He is the smartest man in the world (according to himself). *It is revealed in The Intruder that his birthday is August 5. **The character shares the same birthday as the show's creator, Chris Peterson. *Chase's Mission Suit pants are extra small in size. *He is ranked number five on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list, meaning that AJ thinks he is the least valuable member of The Elite Force. *As of The Rock, Chase is the only member of the Elite Force to not have superpowers. *It is likely that Reese betraying him left him feeling depressed. *There used to be popular fan theories during the original ''Lab Rats series that Chase would possibly turn evil. If the series ever returned, there might be a possibility of that happening due to Reese's betrayal that left him heartbroken. *Chase's age in the series is undecided as there are timeline problems: **If the series took place in 2015, Chase would only be 16 at this point. ***Cependant, dans la théorie populaire du scénario corrigé, Chase aurait 18 ans en 2017, ce qui signifie qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé pendant l'attaque, en dépit des événements survenus après avoir été inconnus à ce stade en raison de l'annulation de la série. Galerie Boîte utilisateur Code: Chase